Fatal Reboot
by XRulerofearthX
Summary: the leaf village had a future of ruin but after the death of naruto its future changed. naruto did he really die, or did something eles happen to him and his fate. naruto heard a womens last plea as death over took him... Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except everything. But seriously I don't own Naruto

* * *

**BINGO BOOK**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki.

Age: 29

Rank: s-class

Abilities: unevaluated

Kills: above ten thousand

Other info: unknown

Status: active

* * *

Konoha is in ruins. The once proud village is destroyed 10 years after the war began the leaf village peaceful as it was has been torn to shreds. And only a handful of incredibly powerful and experienced Shinobi are left to fight. Naruto being the strongest of them.

They were forced to retreat with ten percent of the leaf village to the Hokage Mountains.

There's only one way into it and now the rock nin are striking the entrance with aid from the cloud nin. Naruto and the remaining Shinobi are to make a last stand and attack the enemy no matter what while the remains of the leaf population retreats through the tunnels.

The Hokage, Tsunade is leading the charge and now to the story.

* * *

Naruto at the front of the force see's the enemy and shouts to the Hokage

"Nice knowing you see you in the afterlife baa-Chan"

The Hokage chuckles and responds "same to you Naruto, same to you."

With those words they got ready to meet their fates. Naruto immediately drew out his kunai and gut a rock nin but another quickly shot 5 shuriken at him but Naruto quickly jumped evading it and then spun in mid air as a cloud nin used his sword to cut Naruto.

Mid way through the spin Naruto stopped it and rammed his kunai into the cloud nin.

After he was defeated Naruto landed on the ground and jumped to the ceiling of the cave.

Where he made a rasengan in each hand then while thrusting down toward the ground he saw Tsunade get stabbed in the back and then a kunai shoved in her face. At that sight Naruto let out a single tear drop, and thought in his mid. "_good bye rest in peace my friends "_ then Naruto slammed his rasengans into 2 rock nin.

Then Naruto made a few hand signs and yelled out "wind style: gale push." A tremendous gust of wind pushed all enemies 8 meters and then Naruto spoke to his friends 1 final time "it has been an honor to know and grow alongside all of you, farewell my comrades, my…friends." With those words Naruto signaled for them to get back.

That's when the demon fox who has been partially absorbed decided to speak.

"**are you sure you want to do this?"**

"kyuubi I have never been more sure in my life"

"**you have my respect kid, not many will die the way you shall.**

**I shall not forget you in the afterlife, goodbye Naruto.**

"goodbye kyuubi and thank you for all you have done"

Then Naruto gathered his chakra to the surface of his skin. While the droves of rock and cloud nin started to charge again. Naruto heard one final shout before his technique did its job. Who's voice he recognized as Hinata's " NARUTO!! I LOVE YOU" Naruto had enough time for one final thought "it's kind of late for romance Hinata even though I have been blind from the truth for so long I see it now clear as day. I love you too Hinata.

Naruto had started to shed a tear but before it could even drip it evaporated along with his final words "I LOVE YOU TOO!!" then the blue chakra infused with red creating a violet colored chakra that enveloped his skin until…BOOM he exploded and evaporated all of the attacking army in the village. So with that flash of light Naruto's body turned to Dust along with the kyubbi's. now they were deceased. But fate had other plans in store…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except everything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except everything. But seriously I don't own Naruto

To answer kawaiigurl93's question Naruto died but because Hinata stayed behind to tell him her final words Hinata was caught in the explosion so Hinata and Naruto both died including the attacking army and maybe a couple of his friends.

Last time in the story…

* * *

Then Naruto made a few hand signs and yelled out "wind style: gale push." A tremendous gust of wind pushed all enemies 8 meters and then Naruto spoke to his friends 1 final time "it has been an honor to know and grow alongside all of you, farewell my comrades, my…friends." With those words Naruto signaled for them to get back.

That's when the demon fox who has been partially absorbed decided to speak.

"**are you sure you want to do this?"**

"kyuubi I have never been more sure in my life"

"**you have my respect kid, not many will die the way you shall.**

**I shall not forget you in the afterlife, goodbye Naruto.**

"goodbye kyuubi and thank you for all you have done"

Then Naruto gathered his chakra to the surface of his skin. While the droves of rock and cloud nin started to charge again. Naruto heard one final shout before his technique did its job. Who's voice he recognized as Hinata's " NARUTO!! I LOVE YOU" Naruto had enough time for one final thought "it's kind of late for romance Hinata even though I have been blind from the truth for so long I see it now clear as day. I love you too Hinata.

Naruto had started to shed a tear but before it could even drip it evaporated along with his final words "I LOVE YOU TOO!!" then the blue chakra infused with red creating a violet colored chakra that enveloped his skin until…BOOM he exploded and evaporated all of the attacking army in the village. So with that flash of light Naruto's body turned to Dust along with the kyubbi's. now they were deceased. But fate had other plans in store…

* * *

In a dark chamber 3 old women circle around a crystal ball.

"what do we do about this child sister?"

"hmm his time had run out but it seems he has defied us"

"maybe we should restore him he who has the power to defy fate has the strongest will of all."

"it seems that he is not alone sister."

"it appears he has a demon within him"

"what do we do about this unexpected discovery."

"well we separate them."

"sister it seems as though they have already become part of each other."

"well then we should send him to the living plain already combined with the demon. Along with his abilities and memories."

"sister would that not disrupt the fate of all"

"I remember hearing the sage of all toads speaking of a boy with the power and will to defy fate. This must be that boy"

"the destruction of the universe could happen if we allow this."

"sister the universe is in the process of destroying itself without him. Remember he may also be the savior of it."

"we are playing on a dangerous line sister as such we will allow it but now we must work on his fate."

"no for what's the use sister."

"you have a point . fine he will be without a fate left to be written by his soul."

Good lets bring him back."

"hosa ve do ret qudofren tasred"

"may we have chosen correctly"

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his old apartment. "huh what happened to me the last I remember was… ahh! is this heaven or hell I remember exploding to try and save the rest. And Tsunade's death. And… and Hinata's love for me."

Naruto shook his head and got out of bed to look in the mirror when he saw it.

"W-w-w-what?... how… why am I a child again what in the world happened to me.

Naruto then did an analysis of his situation.

"hmm was it all a dream?... no it wasn't… wait… THE FOX!!" quickly Naruto took of his shirt and gathered his chakra.

"where is the seal wh-" Naruto then stood in front of 3 old women.

"where is th-"

"silence child, you see Naruto we are the 3 sisters of fate."

Another women then spoke

"you see you were killed in that explosion you used to protect everyone. But your soul defied your fate. You see the will that you have is the strongest there is and you are the child of prophecy."

Naruto then spoke up "yes I know of that prophecy but what good is it if i died. And why did I turn back to a child."

"Naruto to answer your question's 1.you weren't supposed to die and 2. we did so"

Another women started to speak

"we decided to revive you to the point in your life in where you became a ninja. But with all of your experiences and memory. Not only that but you retained all your abilities. We even decided to fully fuse you to the demon. Our only request Naruto is to live and fulfill the prophecy for only you are able too. What you do with your renewed life is up to you. Do you accept this?"

Naruto then came up and gave a thumbs to them "I fully accept this offer."

"you are wise Naruto, now go it is time. And remember your destiny isn't written.

Naruto then asked one more thing "hey I want to know what day is it when I go back"

"the day you failed your graduation exam. Now go through this portal and do anything you want"

Naruto then stepped through the portal.

* * *

review this so far to tell me what you think of it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except everything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except everything. But seriously I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his old apartment. "huh what happened to me the last I remember was… ahh! is this heaven or hell I remember exploding to try and save the rest. And Tsunade's death. And… and Hinata's love for me."

Naruto shook his head and got out of bed to look in the mirror when he saw it.

"W-w-w-what?... how… why am I a child again what in the world happened to me.

Naruto then did an analysis of his situation.

"hmm was it all a dream?... no it wasn't… wait… THE FOX!!" quickly Naruto took of his shirt and gathered his chakra.

"where is the seal wh-" Naruto then stood in front of 3 old women.

"where is th-"

"silence child, you see Naruto we are the 3 sisters of fate."

Another women then spoke

"you see you were killed in that explosion you used to protect everyone. But your soul defied your fate. You see the will that you have is the strongest there is and you are the child of prophecy."

Naruto then spoke up "yes I know of that prophecy but what good is it if i died. And why did I turn back to a child."

"Naruto to answer your question's 1.you weren't supposed to die and 2. we did so"

Another women started to speak

"we decided to revive you to the point in your life in where you became a ninja. But with all of your experiences and memory. Not only that but you retained all your abilities. We even decided to fully fuse you to the demon. Our only request Naruto is to live and fulfill the prophecy for only you are able too. What you do with your renewed life is up to you. Do you accept this?"

Naruto then came up and gave a thumbs to them "I fully accept this offer."

"you are wise Naruto, now go it is time. And remember your destiny isn't written.

Naruto then asked one more thing "hey I want to know what day is it when I go back"

"the day you failed your graduation exam. Now go through this portal and do anything you want"

Naruto then stepped through the portal.

* * *

Naruto came back to his bathroom standing in front of his mirror telling himself "I am the luckiest person in the world. It's… 2 hours till the exam, so its time to see what I have to wear."

Naruto left his bathroom and walked back to his bedroom where he found a closet. "so lets see what's in here" Naruto then opened it and saw 3 different outfits. "lets see there's the orange one I used to wear. Though I don't know why since I hate the color orange. There's a black funeral costume. And there's the clothes I wore when I was 8. hmm it seems I have some shopping to do." Naruto then took out his orange jumpsuit and put it on the bed. "lets see how much money I have."

Naruto walked to his counter where he saw a green frog wallet. Naruto picked it up and unzipped it. "lets see here 10…50…100…145…180. okay so I have 180 ryo to spend. Damn I am broke." Naruto zipped the frog up again and walked to his bed.

"I guess I'll go buy some clothes with these" glaring and the jumpsuit he picked it up and took of his pajama's then put on the orange suit zipping it up to the middle showing the black undershirt. Naruto opened the closet and put back his pajama's.

"okay lets go" Naruto put the frog wallet in his pocket and opened his apartment door.

Naruto climbed down the apartment stairs until he reached the street "okay lets go to the clothing shop" Naruto then walked for 10 minutes seeing only a few people all the way there. "here it is okay now lets go in" Naruto entered the shop and he was greeted by the owner. "hello there welcome shop for all your clothing needs" Naruto responded with a yes.

Naruto went through all the clothes "lets see … ooh this is cool… 50 ryo that's good now for some pants" Naruto walked over to the next area of clothing. "these match well with the shirt… 80 ryo. Lets see that's all I need" Naruto walked over to the counter and said "hey mister im ready to buy" he then rushed over to Naruto and priced the clothing to a total of 130 ryo. Naruto then left the shop to go back to his apartment.

After another 10 minutes and this time a few glares he got back to his apartment. Naruto opened the door and dropped the clothes on the bed while he took of his own clothes. Naruto then got dressed in his new clothes now Naruto had a black shirt with red lightning bolt designs coming off his shoulders. And black baggy pants with many pockets.

"this looks much better." Naruto then looked at the time. "well its 8:30 an hour left till I have to go to the academy." Naruto then took his orange clothing and put it in his closet.

"lets see I'll practice my rasengan." Naruto then held out one hand and poured chakra into it, then it started to spin . then it took the shape of a ball that looks like a tsunami but it had a violet color then it dissipated. "so it seems they really did completely fuse me with the fox… interesting so now my chakra color will be permanently violet… that's cool." So then Naruto practiced his rasengan's until it was 20 minutes till the exam.

"okay lets get going" so Naruto put on his sandals and climbed down a flight of stairs until he reached the streets of Konoha.

Naruto then ran all the way to the academy. Until he was in front of it where he saw a few of his classmates talking by the swing.

Naruto opened the door's and walked through the hall until he reached his classroom door's. "I think this is it even though its hard to remember after all these years."

Naruto then took a seat next to Hinata who already arrived.

Naruto greeted Hinata "good morning Hinata."

Hinata then said "g-g-g-go-good m-mo-morning n-naruto-kun"

Then Hinata immediately looked away even though Naruto saw her face was red.

"well at least I wont screw up anything in my life like last time. Especially not her."

Naruto then continued to think over what to do later on.

A few minutes later…

* * *

Hey guys sorry I grew impatient because I wanted to read more reviews so I will post this right now. And if you want my chapters to come out faster I want reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except everything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except everything. But seriously I don't own Naruto

* * *

After another 10 minutes and this time a few glares he got back to his apartment. Naruto opened the door and dropped the clothes on the bed while he took of his own clothes. Naruto then got dressed in his new clothes now Naruto had a black shirt with red lightning bolt designs coming off his shoulders. And black baggy pants with many pockets.

"this looks much better." Naruto then looked at the time. "well its 8:30 an hour left till I have to go to the academy." Naruto then took his orange clothing and put it in his closet.

"lets see I'll practice my rasengan." Naruto then held out one hand and poured chakra into it, then it started to spin . then it took the shape of a ball that looks like a tsunami but it had a violet color then it dissipated. "so it seems they really did completely fuse me with the fox… interesting so now my chakra color will be permanently violet… that's cool." So then Naruto practiced his rasengan's until it was 20 minutes till the exam.

"okay lets get going" so Naruto put on his sandals and climbed down a flight of stairs until he reached the streets of Konoha.

Naruto then ran all the way to the academy. Until he was in front of it where he saw a few of his classmates talking by the swing.

Naruto opened the door's and walked through the hall until he reached his classroom door's. "I think this is it even though its hard to remember after all these years."

Naruto then took a seat next to Hinata who already arrived.

Naruto greeted Hinata "good morning Hinata."

Hinata then said "g-g-g-go-good m-mo-morning n-naruto-kun"

Then Hinata immediately looked away even though Naruto saw her face was red.

"well at least I wont screw up anything in my life like last time. Especially not her."

Naruto then continued to think over what to do later on.

A few minutes later…

--

* * *

Hinata then started to look at Naruto and spoke. "i-i-I l-like y-y-your new c-clothes n-Naruto-kun" Naruto then stopped looking forward and looked straight at Hinata playfully. "thanks Hinata you're the first to notice I have different clothes on."

Then Naruto, who didn't want to say anything to her that would make her go red looked straight at the chalkboard.

A minute later, smoke popped and out came Iruka. "good morning class"

Iruka then turned around to face the class "we will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door, the subject will be the replication technique." Naruto thought 'good thing I practiced it enough to make like 30 of them hehehe' "first up is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto looked up and said "yes sir"

"Naruto follow me " Naruto followed Iruka to the next room.

Iruka then sat down on a seat next to a desk with mizuki and many leaf head bands and said "you may begin Naruto"

Naruto responded "yes sir, oh and how many do I have to make?"

"3 Naruto"

"ok" then Naruto made some hand seals and said "bunshin no jutsu" then Naruto made 35 clones in the room. Then Iruka became stunned that Naruto created more then him. Iruka spoke up and said "you pass Naruto b-but how did you learn to control your chakra like that. Naruto immediately spoke "I have my ways Iruka now can I have a forehead protector Iruka-sensei" "uh um oh right here you go." Then he gave Naruto a head band . Naruto then lest the room and stood outside by the swing." An hour later everyone of his classmates came outside. And by the swing he was grinning happily. Then Iruka came outside and announced "congratulations, everyone passed the exam now you may go home and tomorrow you will meet your sensei's

Naruto then ran back to his apartment and in 7 minutes he reached it.

Then Naruto climbed the stairs and jumped onto his bed "ok so ive got 7 hours till I go to sleep I wonder what I should do."

Naruto then got off his bed and started training on his unfinished new technique. "its time I finish this technique already." So for the next 6 hours Naruto practiced releasing chakra from every part of his body.

6 hours later…

"Wow, I think I learned to use this technique, finally." Then Naruto walked into his kitchen and said "you know I am hungry but I find it strange that I am not exhausted. I know the kyuubi is fully fused to me but still releasing chakra for 6 hours straight. Is kind of tiring no matter what. Oh well its better for me" Naruto then grinned while he took out one of his ramen cups from the shelf.

Then sat down at his table to eat "you know I like being back to this time. And maybe I can change konoha's future from ruins, to glory."

Naruto then went to the bathroom after finishing with his meal.

Then Naruto got in his small bed and calculated what to do tomorrow as it was a very big day…

* * *

sorry my story's chapters are so short, from now on they will be 4,000 words each but i will update weekly on wednsday 7 pm eastern time in the usa. and this story will get better starting with the next chapter as i needed it to get to this point. and review as i read them and each one makes me very happy. starting next chapter i will respond to all of them. and just so you know my goal for this story is over 1,000,000 words and 10,000 reviews so please help me reach my goal. till wednsday . bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Its time for me to get serious so from now on everything will be about 4,000 words except on special days like the end of the month or a holiday on Wednesday

Its time for me to get serious so from now on everything will be about 4,000 words except on special days like the end of the month or a holiday on Wednesday. Now read and enjoy, (p.s I decided to show my true writing style, though similar its got subtle changes to it. Now begin)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be different then what it is.

* * *

6 hours later…

"Wow, I think I learned to use this technique, finally." Then Naruto walked into his kitchen and said "you know I am hungry but I find it strange that I am not exhausted. I know the kyuubi is fully fused to me but still releasing chakra for 6 hours straight. Is kind of tiring no matter what. Oh well its better for me" Naruto then grinned while he took out one of his ramen cups from the shelf.

Then sat down at his table to eat "you know I like being back to this time. And maybe I can change konoha's future from ruins, to glory."

Naruto then went to the bathroom after finishing with his meal.

Then Naruto got in his small bed and calculated what to do tomorrow as it was a very big day…

* * *

Naruto awoke from his sleep. As he yawned Naruto mumbled to himself "today is the day I meet my teacher , Kakashi" Naruto then stared blankly into a wall thinking to himself. 'my past is the future, I must make sure that the future doesn't repeat itself.

In order to do that I must stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. This time in the valley of the end I will bring him back. For all those that died that day and that would die… Tsunade… Hinata… all of my friends and comrades' Naruto banged his fist on the alarm clock as it started to ring. 'I will change everything…' Naruto then got out of his bed and into his new uniform.

Naruto then went to the kitchen pulling out a ramen cup out of his cabinet and set it on the table. After sitting down he started eating the ramen while wondering 'what happened to Mizuki, the traitor' Naruto after finishing his ramen looked at the time and saw he had 25 minutes to get to class.' Lets go' so Naruto took his headband and climbed down the stairs to the streets of Konoha.

Naruto started walking toward the academy when he saw all the glares aimed at him. 'so it seems the fools still hate me, I guess its alright for now…' Naruto then grinned back to all those that glared at him and continued his satisfying walk.

Naruto finally reached the academy seeing a few students outside conversing. Naruto ignored it and went inside to see a large hall so he started walking. A minute later.. 'here's the classroom, better sit next to Sasuke, but lets not have the kissing incident happen again.' Naruto opened the door and saw the classroom was half full so he moved to the table Sasuke was sitting at.

Naruto then sat down on the far end of the desk.

As Naruto sat at the desk concentrating in his mind. He heard Ino and Sakura's voices barging through a door. Then he looked back to see Sakura coming toward his table.

'I will hold my ground.' That's when Naruto said "good morning Sakura" without moving from his seat. Sakura looked down a bit and yelled out "get out of my way Naruto." Then she grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of his seat. "good morning Sasuke-kun" Naruto on the floor decided to shrug off her aggressiveness and then he just sat in an empty seat while he saw bickering between everyone.

After a couple of minutes Iruka showed up in a puff of smoke and started speaking "good morning and congratulations starting today you are all official ninja, but… you are all still new Genins. Its going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher" that's when Naruto heard a few outbursts around him. "we've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." So as Iruka started announcing teams…

Naruto not needing to hear the information already knowing the teams took out a kunai from his pouch and pumped chakra into it. By the time Iruka was up to the 4th team Naruto finished pumping chakra into it and then he made the chakra super sharp using his natural wind element. When Iruka was up to the 6th teams name Naruto took out another kunai and used his sharp one to cut the other kunai in half. 'well its good to see I still know how to use my elements' Naruto then started to concentrate on Iruka and started hearing "next 7th group, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." At this Naruto heard a big cheer from Sakura then some murmurs. Soon Iruka continued.

"next 8th group, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino" then Naruto heard bickering from Sakura and Ino something about Sasuke… Naruto realized that Iruka then said. "next 10th group, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

That's it for the groups. I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon.

Meeting adjourned until then!" Iruka then left out the door.

Naruto saw everyone get up and head toward the door so he also got up and out the door.

Naruto then got outside of the academy. Not long afterwards he heard Sakura call out for Sasuke. 'ok well its time t get our bonds better then when we started out before.'

Naruto then walked up to Sakura "hey Sakura, why don't we get Sasuke and eat together as a team." Sakura talked back "why can't it just be me and Sasuke, why with you?"

"because to be a team you must act like a team, and teams need to bond and know each other more in order to increase their teamwork." Sakura then looked shocked. "I know that but how do you I thought you were a baka who became a Genin by coincidence."

"don't judge a book by its cover, Sakura, if you continue too you will die. Now lets find Sasuke and eat." Sakura couldn't believe the dead last in the class was somewhat intelligent. "n-Naruto what's with your change?" Naruto knew she was referring to why he was different then a few days ago "Sakura I have always been this way but never shown it in order to give me the edge now lets go" Naruto and Sakura then tried looking for Sasuke all over the place. 'ahh! I remember now. Sasuke was eating alone, I guess I better not interfere yet.' "Sakura it seems Sasuke isn't anywhere but we still have to eat"

Sakura then started to scowl until she realized he wasn't asking her out just to eat. "I guess" Naruto and Sakura then ate together.

18 minutes later…

After silence eating Naruto and Sakura left to go to the academy. On the way there Sakura asks… "why did you drop the chan from my name even though I don't care I just want to know". Naruto turned his head and spoke "because I never liked you to begin with I just did it to get away from the isolation." Sakura looked confused "isolation? What do you mean?" "Sakura, when you know nothing, you understand nothing"

Sakura looked even more confused "what do you mean Naruto?" Naruto then just shook his head and continued walking to the academy.

After reaching the hall way they both saw Sasuke, Naruto said nothing but Sakura started running toward him. "hello Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke just turned his head and then kept walking. Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke pointing it to just miss his head.

When Sasuke heard the kunai he stopped in place. Then the kunai just grazed his cheek

That started to leak a bit of blood. Sasuke looked back and saw a smirking Naruto with folded arms looking straight at him.

Naruto stood in place while gathering chakra in his feet. Once that was done he charged at Sasuke at unseen speeds. Until he was half a meter away from Sasuke.

"The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury". With those words Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke and then walked into their classroom and a few people were already there but not many so Naruto just sat down in a seat with a sign for group 7.

When Sasuke and Sakura came in the door they saw Naruto sitting down in front of a table reserved for group 7 so they sat down too. 20 minutes went by in the group in silence. Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke and looked around the room to see everyone here. "ok class your new sensei's will arrive shortly. This will be the last time you will see me as your sensei so I will leave once the first sensei comes in."

5 minutes later…

Kurenai walked in. "I will take my leave as your sensei's know where you are to sit."

So with that Iruka left the classroom.

An hour later…

Only group seven remained in the classroom.

Naruto took out a kunai from his pouch and stared at it for a bout a minute until Sasuke spoke up "hey dobe why are you looking at that kunai." Naruto turned his head and responded "watch and you will see." Naruto then pumped chakra into the kunai, soon it glowed and then he started molding its sharpness. Once that was complete Naruto took out a shuriken and cut off all its edges with ease.

Naruto took out the chakra from the kunai and put it on the ground. Then Naruto took the deformed shuriken and charged chakra into it filling the whole shuriken with a violet chakra. Then Naruto took the kunai and placed the tip in the shuriken's hole.

Then he pumped new chakra into the shuriken, melting it, creating a deformed kunai with a thick head of molten steel.

Naruto then pumped even more chakra to mold the kunai into a form with two heads and made the middle of the kunai hollow while adding the extra steel into the kunai heads making them thick but sharp. Then Naruto made the tips of the 2 heads hollow with a line of hollow holes going to the hollow center. Putting the now extra steel into the handle making it longer. Then Naruto took the six edges of the shuriken he cut and placed them on the kunai making it very spiky. Naruto then took out all his violet chakra from the now two headed spiked kunai with hollow tips.

Naruto then stood up from his desk with the kunai in hand, while Sasuke and Sakura were looking at him in shock and amazement. Naruto then charged new chakra into his kunai's hollow areas. Then pointed it at the wood floor from atop his desk.

Soon the chakra in the kunai started making its way to the tips. When they finally did reach the tips. The kunai started to vibrate and then 2 beams of light came out from the kunai. After the beams 5naruto looked at the ground to see the wooden floor with 2 holes in it that looked to be a meter deep and 12 centimeters wide.

'it seems my idea worked. Chakra that is condensed can be transferred with destructive force through objects. I'm going to keep this kunai.' Naruto then put then heated the kunai in order to get rid of the spikes on it. Once all 6 spikes fell off the kunai Naruto put the kunai in his pouch and then the spikes along with it.

Naruto then turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura staring at Naruto bewildered by what just took place. Naruto then put his hand behind his head and laughed a bit.

Then Naruto spoke. "heh heh heh well you just saw what I was training on for the past month… the ability to transfer condensed chakra well I guess I'm done with that training so I will just umm relax now. Heh." Naruto then sat on one of the desks while Sasuke and Sakura kept staring at him and that hole.

Sasuke after half an hour spoke. "n-Naruto h-how the h-hell did you do that."

Naruto then got out of his desk and said I'm not telling you." In a mocking way Naruto then made a few hand seals then yelled out "kage bunshin no jutsu!" 5 Naruto's appeared and then they all made hand seals. When they were don wood came out of the ground in slabs and then they all refilled the wood that got destroyed with it. After a minute they were done and disappeared except for the original who was relaxing on a desk. Then after an hour. The door opened…

* * *

eh sorry i wanted to be serious but i was so happy with the results i got last chpter i got too anxious so i will post half of the chapter today and the rest of the 1,800 words on wednsday i just want more reviews! (im addicted to them) so ya


	6. Chapter 6

Ok well I don't care anymore so I will still go and achieve my goal and write this story to the best of my ability but since my summer vacation is over I don't really care about the time frame of completing this even though some thing's never end. Time truly is endless but it is also distorted. Anyway enough of my rambling continue this story

--

Then Naruto spoke. "heh heh heh well you just saw what I was training on for the past

month… the ability to transfer condensed chakra well I guess I'm done with that training so I will just umm relax now. Heh." Naruto then sat on one of the desks while Sasuke and Sakura kept staring at him and that hole.

Sasuke after half an hour spoke. "n-Naruto h-how the h-hell did you do that."

Naruto then got out of his desk and said I'm not telling you." In a mocking way Naruto then made a few hand seals then yelled out "kage bunshin no jutsu!" 5 Naruto's appeared and then they all made hand seals. When they were done wood came out of the ground in slabs and then they all refilled the wood that got destroyed with it.

After a minute they were done and disappeared except for the original who was relaxing on a desk. Then after an hour. The door opened…

--

As the door opened a silver haired mans head coming through the door. He looked around for a few seconds then he went into the room with his whole body.

And then addressed them "you know I think I may like you guys now on the roof in 3 minutes" Naruto saw kakashi their jounin leave. And then he thought 'maybe I should erase what Sasuke and sakura saw' and then as Sasuke and sakura were leaving he came up to them and put a hand on their shoulder.

Then both of them turned around and that's when Naruto yelled out "secret art: mind reversal jutsu" that's when both Sasuke and sakura started to act like their normal selves because Naruto erased from their minds what he did in the last 3 hours.

Then Sasuke asked "what do you want idiot?" while sakura just got really angry.

Then Naruto spoke "oh I just wanted all three of us to go to the roof together" Sasuke just started walking away when he said team and sakura against her better judgment followed Sasuke. 'it seems that I truly must kill him, and it seems that I should not do something like that again. Even if im so used to it.

Naruto then left to the roof to see everyone there except him. Then he finally took a seat to the side and kakashi started. "ok well tell me about yourselves so I know you better."

Sakura asked questioningly "what should we say?" kakashi responded "well your likes dislikes , dreams and hobbies things of that nature"

Naruto then said "ok ill go first. My name is Naruto uzumaki, My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My dream is to be the greatest hokage and my hobbies are to train.

Then kakashi was impressed by how he said that "ok now you girl" sakura then started speaking "my name is sakura haruno my likes… she blushes looking at Sasuke, my dislike is Naruto. My dream is too… my hobbies are… then sakura just squeaked and blushed. Kakashi then spoke "ok next up you". "my name is Sasuke uchiha I have many things I dislike and few things I like. My dream or so per say ambition is to kill a certain man my hobbies are few,

"ok well I am hatake kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. Well my dream is. I have a few hobbies. Kakashi heard some murmuring from sakura.

"ok tomorrow we are going to do our first mission together." sakura asked what kind of mission and kakashi said "survival training" then sakura questioned it "this is no ordinary training" then sakura asked what kind is it "kakashi just laughed sakura got angry and asked why he was laughing "because you will be surprised at it. You see it will determine whether you're a genin or not you see the final exam was to see if your qualified or not. The dropout rate is 66." then with the exception of Naruto they got freaked out and kakashi just continued to laugh and told them that they would be surprised

"anyways I am going to see if you pass at the training grounds tomorrow and be prepared as a ninja." "oh yeah and don't eat breakfast "sakura asked why and kakashi said "because you will throw up" and then everyone left scared. Then Naruto just went to his apartment and trained then went to sleep.

--

Naruto has awoken from his slumber with the sun in his eyes he calmly gets out of his bed and does his regular functions, then Naruto started to eat breakfast not even heading kakashi's warning. Then Naruto got dressed even though he is 2 hours late he knows kakashi better then most people being a very late ninja.

Naruto gets dressed this time he decides to go with a simple black t-shirt and the black baggy pants he bought before.

Naruto then decidedly finished left his apartment and then headed for the training grounds.

Going at speeds unknown even to him he got to the training grounds in seconds. When he got there he saw both Sasuke and sakura huddled together sleeping on the ground. Naruto just chuckled as he saw this and decided to not wake them so he just started to meditate on the ground until kakashi arrived half an hour later.

Naruto sensed kakashi coming and got up/ then he woke Sasuke and sakura who were still snoozing.

Then kakashi came and spooked sakura who was still half awake. "hi fellows, good morning" sakura just shouted your late really loud at kakashi.

Kakashi just gave an excuse that a black cat crossed his path.

Sakura looked strangely at him until he said

"any way lets move on…" then he walked over to a stump of a tree with an alarm bell

"ok alarm is set for 12pm" then pushed down on a button at the top of the alarm clock.

Then kakashi held up two bells "today's topic is to get one of these bells from me" then he jingled them "whoever can't will have no lunch, im going to tie you up and eat in front of you"

Then sakura asked why there are only two bells

Kakashi answered "since there are only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log, that person will also fail since he failed to complete the mission the person will go back to the academy, it might be just one or all three." then kakashi just paused for a second. "you can use your shuriken, you wont be able to get these if you don't have the will to kill me" sakura gasped and then spoke up "but sensei that's too dangerous!"

Kakashi answered "in society those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more, were going to start after I say 'ready, start'"

Then kakashi waited a bit. "alright were going to start, 'ready! Start'!"

All 2 genin, Sasuke and sakura leapt in the air while Naruto stood there looking straight at kakashi.

Kakashi questioned the blond haired ninja "hey aren't you a little weird compared to the others?" Naruto then spoke calmly while slowly walking towards kakashi "yeah you could say that, now lets begin" Naruto ran straight for kakashi. And then stopped 20 feet away from him. Kakashi pulled out a book and Naruto knew all too well what it was then Naruto did some hand signs very quickly "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Naruto just spurted out a fireball that was 30 meters high and 10 meters wide.

This completely surprised kakashi.

Naruto could feel kakashi escaped and then threw a kunai with 5 shuriken at the tree kakashi was hiding in behind him

Then kakashi just jumped out of the tree but before kakashi could do anything Naruto did some hand signs and yelled "kage bunshin no jutsu" out 40 Naruto's appeared and within an instant had kakashi surrounded in a circle.

Then all the clones just shot a kunai at kakashi who was still in the air

Kakashi was very surprised at Naruto and then put away his book.

Then he spun in the air dodging all the kunai coming at him. Then he landed on the ground. Still surrounded by 40 Naruto's.

Then kakashi saw 1 Naruto heading straight at kakashi so he prepared for him while also he noticed all the Naruto's were making hand signs. So kakashi just stood his ground and jumped right when all the Naruto's said "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" this time the incredibly large inferno enveloped kakashi and the Naruto running toward him.

Then all the Naruto clones disappeared while kakashi's leg was caught in the fire ball he felt a large lump behind him and then kakashi just fell to the ground hitting chest first.

Then kakashi took a kunai out and quickly got behind Naruto and then stabbed Naruto in the neck

But all that happened was a poof and then Naruto dived from the air straight at kakashi who was much slower because of his leg injury.

The jounin vest he was wearing was cut in half but the kunai just missed the skin.

Kakashi now only had his white undershirt left though singed and torn.

Naruto then spoke. "hey kakashi-sensei am I a genin now" Naruto said in a mocking way.

While jingling two bells in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Then kakashi took a kunai out and quickly got behind Naruto and then stabbed Naruto in the neck

But all that happened was a poof and then Naruto dived from the air straight at kakashi who was much slower because of his leg injury.

The jounin vest he was wearing was cut in half but the kunai just missed the skin.

Kakashi now only had his white undershirt left though singed and torn.

Naruto then spoke. "hey kakashi-sensei am I a genin now" Naruto said in a mocking way.

While jingling two bells in front of him.

--

Kakashi looked at his pants and saw the bells were missing then spoke "Naruto, I do not know how you have that kind of power but don't forget the time limit isn't over and I will get them back from you"

Kakashi then did a few hand seals and his chakra started to glow with blue.

Soon the sounds of birds chirping was heard and Naruto recognized it.

'chidori' Naruto then put the bells in his pocket and said "you know the chidori isn't going to scare me" kakashi was a little surprised Naruto knew the techniques name but nonetheless charged straight at his student.

Naruto just stood there smiling while kakashi came straight at him.

Naruto then started to spin and blue chakra emitted from him. And as the chidori hit Naruto it was blocked by Naruto's spinning then Naruto yelled out "kaiten" kakashi went wide eyed as his student used one of the hyuuga clans techniques.

Kakashi's chidori was stopped and as Naruto stopped spinning Naruto extended his own hand and gathered chakra in his palm. Soon the chakra was spinning violently and the purple rasengan was born. Then Naruto grabbed kakashi's hand and smashed the rasengan into kakashi's face.

His silver haired sensei was blown away 50 feet and into a tree.

His shirt was now completely torn off and his head band was now off his face revealing a strange red eye

Also amazingly his mask didn't tear but you could see the scratches on it.

Kakashi was visibly exhausted but he stood up and asked Naruto "Naruto was what you just did called the rasengan" Naruto replied with a nod then kakashi just collapsed to the floor.

His whole team was wide eyed as they saw the match and wondered how Naruto could do what he did.

Then when kakashi fell they both came out of the areas which they hid in and looked at kakashi.

Then Naruto went over to his sensei and checked his condition then Naruto's palm started glowing and kakashi's leg and wounds started to heal

After about a minute kakashi woke up and saw Naruto heal him.

Then he asked "who are you really?"

--

Sorry I had to put this. I wanted my story to have at least 8000 words.


End file.
